


Toxic Fumes

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Where's Arnold?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Toxic Fumes

**Author's Note:**

> "Where's Arnold?"

"Where's Arnold?"

"I don't know, Ginny. Actually, we can't find any of the Pygmy Puffs that live in Gryffindor. Maybe the Slytherins have them."

"I hope not, Hermione. Who knows what they would do?"

"Why don't we go find out. We can just ask. I know that Tracey and Daphne both have Puffs."

hr

"What the heck are you two doing down here?"

"We wanted to ask Tracey or Daphne if their Pygmy Puffs are all right. Ours are missing."

"Davis! Greengrass! The Gryffindorks don't know where their Puffs are either!"

hr

After visits to the Hufflepuff set and the Ravenclaw Tower, a rather large group of students started looking all over the castle. Suddenly, Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris were spotted running as fast as they could away from something, fur standing on end, yowling as though Nagini was following them.

"I wonder what set them off?"

"I don't know, Granger. Why don't we find out?"

"All right."

The set of students headed away from the running cats.

"Ewww!"

"Gross!"

"Run!"

There were all the school Pygmy Puffs, all of them apparently drunk, expanding quite a big larger than usual and having what appeared to be a belching contest. Unfortunately, their belches smelled like a failed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes experiment.

The students all scattered back to their respective houses. They would fetch their drunken pets later.

hr

"I hope they don't have hangovers!"

"Granger, you think of the strangest things."

hr

Three students stayed behind, all of them holding their noses because not one of them could cast a good Bubblehead Charm.

"You were right, Weasley. That was fun."

"I told you, Crabbe, mixing Pygmy Puffs and butterbeer is funny."

"Here's your Galleon. Now, you better not tell anyone you were with us!"

"No one would believe me, Goyle."

hr

Many thanks to Pennfana for the beta! You are wonderful.

Prompt from HermioneDiggory: 3) What happens when Pygmy Puffs ingest alcohol? Someone finds out...  
and it's NOT pretty.


End file.
